When dialing “911”, an emergency can be reported. Ordinarily, such telephone calls can be routed to a local municipality dispatcher through a service identifier. A local dispatch center can identify those emergency response resources available near the location of the originator of the emergency call and route the appropriate resources to the scene. An emergency call can also be routed by a private branch exchange (PBX) to a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In some instances, there can be an on-site public safety answering point (PSAP). Emergency calls can be routed by the PBX to the PSAP for immediate action.
Emergency calls can be dropped. Provisioning devices can provide a callback identity for those devices connected into the PBX. This can require additional processing for emergency call handling. Often, however, there is a lack of emergency call provisioning for these devices. A need therefore exists for a temporary callback system for emergency calls and methods thereof that overcome those issues described above. These, as well as other related advantages, will be described in the present disclosure.